supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family Holiday Season 2033
December 1 December 2 December 3 Izel: "In our country, Christmas is celebrated during a season that begins in early December to January 6." Mei-Lin: "Back in our hometown, only a few people have a Christmas tree, and if they do have a tree it is normally a plastic one and might be decorated with paper chains, paper flowers and paper lanterns." Ji Min: "" (Translation: In North Korea, we don't usually celebrate Christmas, we also do not follow Jesus' birth, but Kim Il-sung's, which is 1912, it is year 122 for us North Koreans, but with this family, we are trying it, too see how it goes, I will pray to the leaders of North Korea for forgiveness, to show we are loyal to them) The Family Draws Names for the Gift Exchange Matthew: "Catherine will be getting a gift for Yoshi, Candela will be buying a gift for Blanca, Justin will be buying a gift for Sylvie, Silvia will be getting a gift for Fang, Blanca will be getting a gift for Tina, Kai will get a gift for Scott, Jordi will find a gift for Julia, Bindi will find something for Chameleon, Adolph will find a gift for Lucas, Izel will find something for Derrick, Sylvie will find a gift for Henri, Tina will be getting a gift for Aaron, Derrick will find something for Alejandro, Julia will find something for Carlos, Suzanne will find a gift for Justin, Julia will find something for Carlos, Yoshi will get something for Gardenia, Raul will be buying a gift for Jordi, Scott will get a gift for Yukina, Patricia will get a gift for Raul, Gardenia will get something for Minty, Javier will find a gift for Candela, Lucas will be getting a gift for Emma, Camille will get something for Ariel, Aaron will find something for Javier, Eclair will find a gift for Ynès, Asa will get a gift for Enzo, Tobias will get a gift for Silvia, Ruben will get something for Patricia, Mei Lin will get a gift for Jafar, Chameleon will get a gift for Kai, Ariel will find a gift for Suzanne, Chloe will find a gift for Celine, Antonio will find a gift for Ruben, Minty will get a gift for Mei Lin, Celine will get a gift for Mulan, Dolph will find a gift for Asa, Matteo will find a gift for Louis, Hugo will get something for Moses, Miguel will get a gift for Satoshi, Jafar will get something for Bindi, Beth will get a gift for Mónica, Mulan will find a gift for Noah, James will find a gift for Sergio, Ynès will get a gift for Hugo, Moses will find a gift for Matteo, Monica will be getting a gift for Dolph, Louis will get something for Violet, Sergio will find a gift for Beth, Sylvie will get something for Henri, Satoshi will be getting a gift for Chloe, Asa will get a gift for Enzo, Blanca will be getting a gift for Tina, Enzo will get a gift for Marie, Gemma will get a gift for MIGUEL, Carlos will find a gift for Antonio, Noah will get a gift for Camille, Marie will get something for Gemma, Fang will get something for Catherine, and Yukina will get something for Tobias." Marci: "We got that clear." draws names Matthew: "Alejandro will get a gift for...Eclair." December 4 December 5 December 6: The Nutcracker Suite dance recital Time to Go to the Theatre of the kids who are taking part in the recital have already left to get ready for the performance Matthew: (to some of the kids who are seeing their adoptive siblings dance in the recital) "I think you'd better hurry, the buses will be here any minute!" buses arrive babysitters Jenna, Ginny and Frieda arrive Matthew: "All right, whoever does not celebrate Christmas due to religion or whatever...please raise your hand." (The kids from Israel who celebrate Hanukkah rather than Christmas raise their hands) Ariel: (translation: My brothers, sisters and I are Jewish and we celebrate Hanukkah.) (The kids from Egypt, Russia, Vietnam, Saudi Arabia, North Korea, Algeria, Turkey and China raise their hands) The Ballet Dancers from the Cap Family Get Changed Nicole: "The ballet dancers got changed into their costumes ready for their performance." from England is in her Clara costume from Japan is in her Snow Queen costume from Australia is in his soldier costume from Scotland is in his mouse costume from Spain is dressed in a Spanish Hot Chocolate costume from France is dressed in a Dewdrop costume Mei-Lin, Mulan, Xiaoping and the other Chinese vigintuplets get dressed as the Chinese Tea dancers costumes, but they struggle Marci: "Are you guys ready?" Scott: "Yes, mother!" Matthew: "Then let's dance!" The Performance Begins Matthew: "Find a seat!" curtain opens Matthew: "Mother, Minty is playing Clara tonight. This must be her cue." Grandma Reese: "I know what you mean, I can't wait to see her perform, don't you think?" Matthew: "Sure." Grandma Reese: I still Remember when you played the Nutcracker Prince, Matthew. December 7: Hanukkah begins at sundown and the Indian Vigintuplets' birthday and Marci light the menorah and read the jewish vigintuplets from Israel a story about Hanukkah December 8: vigintuplets from Israel celebrate First night of Hanukkah (Marci lights the helper candle on menorah called the shamash) Marci: Ariel, Gil and Golda, would you like to recite the Hanukkah blessings tonight before we light the first candle? Ariel: Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, Asher kidshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu v'tzivanu ner shel Hanukkah. (Translation: Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has sanctified us with Your Commandments and commanded us to kindle the Knights of Hanukkah.) Gil: Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she'asah nisim l'avoteinu, b'yamim haheim bazman hazeh. (Translation: Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers in those days at this time.) Golda: Baruch Atah Adoni Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shekheyanu, v'kiyamanu vehegianu layman hazeh. (Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us and brought us to this season.) (Then Gil, Golda and Ariel play Dreidel with the rest of their brothers and sisters as they place small candies and nuts into a pot) (Matthew and Marci give each child from Israel small gifts of money called gelt and practice Tikkun Olam) (Matthew and Marci are in the kitchen making potato latkes and applesauce, small jelly-filled powdered sugar donuts called sufganiyot, cheesy blitzes) December 9: vigintuplets from Israel celebrate second night of Hanukkah December 10: The vigintuplets from Israel celebrate third night of Hanukkah see a menorah on the dining table kids from Israel open their Hanukkah presents Ariel: "יאהו יש לי בלוקים ABC בעברית!" (Translation: "Yahoo! I got Hebrew ABC blocks and a couple of dreidels!") Ben-Gurion: Even: Tzabar: Gil: Golda: Maor: (translation: I got a Pup tent, dreidels, a basketball a bag of gelt) Ananiah: Abrahem: Hadassa: Ronia: Netanya: Yonatan: Balfour: Navah: Ayalah: Yinon: Zivah: Hagar: Tzahala: December 11: A Christmas Carol school play/fourth night of Hanukkah Nicole: "Then, the family went to a Christmas Carol play at school." Before A Christmas Carol buses arrive babysitters arrive to care for the babies, toddlers and Jewish kids from Israel, along with other children who do not celebrate Christmas due to their religion The Kids from the Cap Family Get Changed from England changes into her Spirit of Christmas Past costume from England changes into her Isabelle costume from England changes into his Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come costume from France changes into her Caroline costume from England changes into his Spirit of Christmas Present Costume The Performance Begins After the Performance, The Israelite's fourth night of Hanukkah (We see the babies and toddlers all tucked into bed and the babysitter playing spin the dreidel and other Hanukkah games with the Jewish kids from Israel) December 12: fifth night of Hanukkah December 13: sixth night of Hanukkah December 14: seventh night of Hanukkah December 15: Eighth and final night of Hanukkah December 20: Christmas Activities Baking Christmas Cookies Marci: "Time to decorate cookies, children." Violet: "Cool!" Scott: "I love cookies!" Moses: "Duh! Making cookies is like being a slave!" Minty: "No, it's not! It's fun! I mean, how hard can it be to bake Christmas cookies?" fade to Moses' imagination where we see himself as Harriet Tubman, Marci as Ms. Susan Marci: "Begin your cooking, child!" Moses: "But I don't want to, Miss Susan!" Marci: "You're getting a whipping! gets whipped Moses: "Please no more of that Miss Susan!" Marci: "Now go in the house and get cooking!" Moses: "Why do I have to do a boring job?" sends him to a house see Matthew as a slave owner Moses: "Oh no!" Matthew: "Come with me! You're getting a stinkin' beating!" Moses: "No! Don't do it. I beg you!" gets thrown and beaten up by Matthew and Marci Moses: "Marci and Matthew don't even know what it was like for me and my siblings growing up in South Africa." (Cut to the real world) Gardenia: Baking cookies doesn't have to be a job, it is fun!" Moses: (sarcastically) Oh, sure! Fun for you, maybe but for us, it is just work! Gardenia: (happily) With a smile on your face, we can turn work into fun! Catherine: "Ooh, la, la! I do love decorating cookies!" clasps her hands in excitement Catherine: "Retour dans ma ville natale, les enfants mettre des chaussures devant la cheminée dans l'espoir que Papa Noël sera là. Bonbons, des fruits, des noix et de petits jouets sont suspendus à l'arbre pendant la nuit. Dans certaines régions, les enfants qui ont été mauvaises fessées reçu de Pére Fouttard. " (Translates to: "Back in my hometown, children put shoes in front of the fireplace in hopes that Papa Noël will be there. Candy, fruits, nuts and small toys are hung on the tree overnight. In some regions, children who have been bad recieved spankings from Pére Fouttard.") gets out an Eiffel Tower-shaped cookie cutter and a Christmas tree cookie cutter Catherine: "There are French Christmas desserts, such as La Bûche de Noël." Marci: "You mean the Yule Log, dear?" Catherine: "Oui, mama. It is a log-shaped cake made of chocolate and chestnuts." mimes a gesture as if he's about to throw up, by pointing an index finger into his open mouth Catherine: "Want to know something special about the Yule Log?" Singing Christmas Songs Derrick: "Singing Christmas carols are lame!" Moses: "Boring!" Marci: "You do not have a choice. You two need to stop the complaining and sing the Christmas carols with us. We are doing this as a family." Catherine: " " (translation:"I know! I know!") Moses: "Catherine, shut up, you stupid ditzy French twit!" Catherine: (ignores Moses' rude remark) " " (translation:"How about Petit Papa Noël?") Bindi: "And 'Six White Boomers'?" Chameleon: "And maybe even 'Santa Never Made it Into Darwin'?" Marci: "Great idea, Catherine! As for you, Moses, you do not call your little sister names." Catherine: (singing) "C'est la belle Nuit de Noël, La neige étend son manteau blanc...Et les yeux leves vers le ciel, A genoux les petits enfants...Avant de fermer les paupieres font une derniere prière..." Henri: (joins in) "Petit Papa Noël...Quand tu descendras du ciel..." Eclair: (joins in) "Avec des jouets par milliers...N'oublie pas mon petit soulier..." Marie: (joins in) "Mais avant de partrir, il faudra bien te couvrir..." Louis, Emma, Camille, Hugo and Suzanne: (join in) "Dehors tu dois avoir si froid, C'est un peu à cause de moi..." Lucas, Enzo, Sylvie, Chloé, Matteo and Ynés: (join in) "Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève...pour voir si tu m'as apporté...tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêves..." André, Ethan, Pierre, Noah, François: (joins in) "Et que je t'ai commandés...Petit Papa Noël..." December 21: Playing in the Snow Nicole: "The family then went outside to play in the snow." Cap Family is outside Marci: "It's a snowy day! Let's play in the snow!" Violet: "Yay!" kids begin doing various activities in the snow Decorating the Christmas Tree Derrick (One of the Ugandan vigintuplets): "Decorating the Christmas tree is boring! I ain't helping, man." Moses: "Yeah, it is lame, like singing stupid Christmas carols!" Catherine: But it is fun! Derrick: "Yeah, Moses and I got better things to do than waste our time decorate some silly tree." Matthew: "Why don't you give me a hand and help me decorate the tree, please?" Catherine: "I'll help decorate the tree, Papa!" helps Matthew decorate the tree Matthew: "Wonderful! That's my helpful little girl!" Catherine: "Where me and my siblings grew up, Christmas trees are set up in ze heart of most of ze cities in France from Advent to ze New Year, like Paris where we were born." December 22: Sledding Outside Nicole: "The next morning, everybody went outside to go sledding." Matthew: "Wake up, everybody. It is completely snowy outside. It must be a good idea for sledding today!" Catherine: "Ooh, la, la!" Marci: "Come on!" Matthew: "It will be fun!" to: The family is outside on top of slightly steep hills Marci: "You can either sled down by yourself or with another." Eclair: "I choose Catherine as my sledding partner!" Catherine: "Oui!" Yoshi: "Yukina can be my sledding partner!" Marci: "OK!" Justin: "I want to have Adolph as my sledding partner." Matthew: "You may sled with Adolph, Justin." Justin: "Hooray!" Watching Christmas Movies Marci: "Which Christmas movies do you wanna watch, kids?" Catherine: "L'apprenti du Père Nöel." gathers some Little Debbie cherry cordials, Christmas gingerbread cookies and Christmas marshmallow treats brings out the Little Debbie Christmas snack cakes (both chocolate and vanilla), Christmas spice cookie wreaths and Christmas tree brownies brings out the Little Debbie Christmas tree cakes (both vanilla and chocolate) and Santa Brownies brings out the popcorn brings out the blankets December 23: Christmas Shopping Nicole: "The Family went Christmas shopping at the mall." Marci: "You may purchase one item from the person whom you are exchanging gifts with." Matthew: "And do not steal anything from stores. Is that correct?" cut to: Moses: (whispering to his other South African vigintuplet siblings) "Gang, let's steal a pack of cigarettes and violent movies and video games from stores!" Matthew: "I've got eyes in the back of my head!" Moshe: "One problem, there's security cameras all over the stores and there's security guards at the exit." Moses: "What are ya, chicken?" (Starts clucking like a chicken) Aaliyah: "We could get caught, you know. This is really dangerous." Moses: "Relax, I promise we won't get caught!" Aaliyah: "Are you sure? There's security bars, electronic article surveillance and radio frequency systems." Moses: "Lighten up! Let's steal it sneakily, then!" Moshe: "Who is your gift exchange person, Moses?" Moses: "Matteo. I have to get a gift for Matteo, and as for Hugo, he'd better have something good for me." Cut to: see Catherine, at one of the stores with Marci Marci: "What do you want from the store?" Catherine: "Let's see, since I'll be getting a gift for Yoshi..." Marci: "OK!" Catherine: "Oh, look. A cute little Torchic plush Yoshi wants!" Marci: "Let's buy it for him." Cut to: South African vigintuplets are at a store selling movies Moses: "Shall we steal South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut?" Aaliyah: "I don't know, Moses. If we get caught, we could get thrown in jail." Moses: "I don't believe you! Now come along with me; we won't get caught! Trust me!" Cut to: Monica: "La lotería, llamada Gordo el-sentido Del Gordo, es una de las grandes tradiciones que comienzan el 22 de diciembre." (translates to: "The lottery, called El Gordo meaning the Fat One, is one of the great traditions starting on the 22 of December.") December 24: Christmas Eve Acolhnahuaca: "Early Christmas Eve is the last posada." Fang: "Where me and my siblings grew up, people give lotsa apples tonight on Christmas Eve." Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Back in DPRK, where we grew up, we celebrate the birthday of Kim Jong-il's mother, Kim Jong-suk, we light candles, for mothers that their children lost and never got to say goodbye to them, three days later, we will celebrate Constitution Day, our religion is still Kimilsungism) Christmas Eve Dinner Nicole: "Then, at Grandma Reese's house, the family gathered around the table for dinner." Cody: "Another treat in our country includes mince pies." Hank: "Huh? I didn't really know that!" Grandma Reese: "I shall give you some turkey, corn, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and all other foods." Thomas: "What else shall we eat?" Grandma Reese: "That's it. That's all we have to offer." Reese serves everyone Christmas dinner throws a piece of pumpkin pie at Mulan in return tosses stuffing at Celine Celine: "FOOD FIGHT!" of the Cap Family kids engage in a food fight along with Celine and Mulan Ji-Kwong: "이 음식 싸움, 사람에 참가 아니다." (Translates to: "I am not participating in this food fight, man.") Toshio: "私もない." (Translates to: "Me neither.") Grandma Reese: "Kids, would you please stop this food fight at once?" Celine: "NO! THIS FOOD FIGHT MUST KEEP GOING, GRANDMA!" gets out of his chair and pulls the tablecloth so hard that all of the contents on the table fall over The North Korean vigintuplets celebrate Kim Jong-suk's Birthday on the 24th Preparations the night before fills her shoes with barley and straw Silvia: "La cebada y la paja en mis zapatos son para los camellos que deben llevar a sus jinetes para entregar los regalos. Mañana por la mañana, el alimento será ido y los regalos son dejados." (translates to: "The barley and straw in my shoes are for the camels that must carry their riders to deliver the gifts. Tomorrow morning, the food will be gone and gifts are left.") Christmas Day Bindi: "Back in Australia, Christmas is very hot in the summer. For example, it can get up to the 60s in our birthplace, Sydney." Zaya: "Yep, we would have a turkey dinner, with ham and pork." Sowmya: "In our hometown, Christmas means a flaming Christmas pudding for dessert. A small favor is baked inside, and whoever finds it will have good luck." Tobias: "Sometimes, people have Christmas dinner at the beach." Rhythm: "But when they are at home, they would spend the day playing Cricket, swimming in the pool or other outdoor activities," Nicole: "Then, the kids opened presents at the living room." Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Hiromi, Mako, Tariko, Kenji, Hikari, Yoshi, Toshio, Mao, Kasumi, Takao, Yusake, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kai, Yukina, Daisuke, Satoshi, Shinji and Sakura hurry over to the tree and open their presents Kenji: "A Cyndaquil plush and a book about Japan!" Yoshi: "A Torchic plush and a karakuri box!" Hiromi: "A Squirtle plush and an Inuhariko toy!" Daisuke: "A Tepig Plush and a calligraphy set!" Sakura: "A Piplup plush and a bento box!" Shinji: "A Mudkip plush and a pair of geta flip-flops!" Kai: "A Ho-Oh plush and a wagasa!" Kasumi: "A Treeko plush and an Akabeko toy!" Mao: "A Charmander plush and a Noh mask!" Toshio: "A Chikorita plush and kami fusen!" Tariko: "A Leafeon plush and a pair of zori flip-flops!" Mako: "A Totodile plush and a komo spinning top!" Shizuka: "A Pikachu plush, a pair of socks, a pair of gloves, and an Itchimatsu doll!" Yukina: "A Cubchoo plush, sunglasses, snow boots, and a yukata!" Satoshi: "A Zubat plush and temari balls!" Yusake: "A Pidove plush and an Ultraman action figure!" Hitomi: "An Eevee plush and a Kagami Shishi kite!" Chikayo: "A Bulbasaur plush, a pair of earmuffs, snow boots, and a mahjong game set!" Takao: "A Munna plush, snow boots, a pair of earmuffs, a scarf, a beanie hat and a taketombo set!" Hikari: "A Meowth plush, a scarf, a pair of mittens, a beanie hat, and a tortoise coin purse!" Japanese vigintuplet sibling recieve a small envelope containing money Time for the Vigintuplets from Brazil to Open Presents Jasper: "Este é o melhor presente que eu já recebi! Eu tenho duas bolas de futebol!" (Translation: "This is the best present I have ever received! I got 2 soccer balls!") Sally: "Eu tenho carvão ..." (Translation: "I got coal...") Coloma: "Carvão..." (Translation: "Coal...") and Coloma find more coal plus a note that says in Portuguese "Sally and Coloma, you girls were anything but good this year. You tortured and hurt your mommy, wrote on the walls and furniture, planted stink bombs in the girls' locker room, said bad words, took dares, and threw Satoshi's Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards in the water. Signed by Papai Noel." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Venezuela to Open Presents finds a Go Diego Go DVD and baubles in excitement finds a Diego plush Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents (the kids arrive to the parlor to check their stockings) Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents (the kids from ghana show up at the parlor to check their stockings) Time for the Vigintuplets from Togo to Open Presents (the kids arrive to the parlor to check their stockings) Time for the Vigintuplets from Kenya to Open Presents Amos, Habiba, Pasua, Chuki, Obama, Hawa, Faiza, Wambua, Lameck, Nonier, Lisimba, Kipenzi, Gakere, Akello, Bayyina, Verdez, Sisya, Clemo and Noorkisaruni rush over to the tree opens up his presents to reveal a Simba plush toy Obama: (coos) opens her gift to reveal a Nala plush toy Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Darby: "Look! I got my own Leprechaun hat!" Hinolair: "Ugh! Why did I get coal?!" Finn: "A book about Ireland!" Riley: "Hello Kitty plushes!" Teagan: "I got an Apple White doll!" Delaney: "Sadness, Joy, Disgust, Anger and Fear plushes!" finds a note that says "Hinolair, you have been so bad this Christmas. You tortured your mommy, hurt your siblings, got bad grades in school, wrote on the walls, refused to clean your room, threw tantrums when things didn't go your way, talked back to mommy and daddy, told lies, said bad words, started fights with other kids at school, got kicked out of three schools and ruled the roost. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Sweden to Open Presents Ulrika: "Wow! Jag fick en intressant bok om Sverige!" (Translates to: "Wow! I got an interesting book about Sweden!") smiles Dolph: "Inte coolt, mannen. Jag fick just kol...." (Translates to: "Not cool, man. I just got coal....") finds a note that says in Swedish "Dolph, you have been a very naughty boy this year. You never cleaned your room, you wrote on the walls, got bad grades, came home late, you showed a complete lack of respect to your parents, your siblings and other people, talked back to and swore at your mother, told lies, got in fights at school, slacked on your chores, stole candy and a pack of gum at a store and hit your brothers and sisters. Signed by Jultomten" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents Lucas, Louis, Enzo, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, André, Pierre, Françoise, Sylvie, Henri, Suzanne, Catherine, Chloé, Emma, Camille and Hugo hurry over to the tree and look into their shoes Françoise: "Why, it's a pair of slippers and a soft Madeline doll!" Sylvie: I got Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Chrtistmas on Blu-ray! see candy, fruit, small toys and nuts hung on the tree Henri: Un Chapeau Napoleon!!! Suzanne: "Oh, la, la! C'est un Razmoket à Paris: Le DVD Movie!" (Translation: "Ooh, la, la! It's a Rugrats in Paris: the Movie DVD!") Catherine: "Ooh, la, la! J'ai reçu un DVD de film Madeline!" (Translation: "Ooh, la, la! I received a Madeline movie DVD! And what is this? A brand new dress with a matching hair ribbon and a pair of shoes!) Eclair: "Quel bonheur! Un chapeau béret rouge!" (Translation: "How lovely! A red beret hat! And a new pair of mittens and earmuffs, too!) Lucas: "Eh bien, vous savez quoi? C'est un DVD de Disney/Pixar Ratatouille!" (Translation: "Well, what do you know? It's a Disney/Pixar Ratatouille DVD!") Louis: a book about france! Enzo: A red scarf and earmuffs! And a red hat! Marie: Matteo: Ynès: (translation: "A Babar plush toy!") Ethan: "Joyeux Noel!" (Translation: I got the Bon Voyage Charlie Brown {And Don't Come Back} film on DVD!} Noah: "Uh oh, j'ai seulement eu le charbon ....." (Translates to: "Uh oh, I only got coal.....") Andre: (translates to:A yellow scarf and a pair of snow boots!) Pierre: (translation: "A Nativity scene!') Chloé: "Mon, mon. C'est Disney Les Aristochats sur DVD!" (Translated: "My, my. It's Disney's The Aristocats on DVD!") Emma: (translation: It's the 2017 version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast on Blu-Ray!) Hugo: (translation: "Well, bless my soul. I got Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame DVD!") Camille: (translation: "I got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD!") finds a note that says in French "Noah, you were very bad this year. You said bad words, hit your sisters and threw tantrums whenever things didn't go your way. Therefore, you will recieve a spanking from Le Père Fouettard! Signed by Père Nöel." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Zambia to Open Presents Nascimanto, David, Shex, Chaka, Chisomo, Miriam, Perina, Zvpdon, Cheyenne, Albertina, Lumamba, Sonkwe, Saasa, Febian, Silvestor, Pangzenghui, Mwenya and Stephen hurry over to the tree Lumamba: "A book about Zambia!" Chaka: "Alright! Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa!" Jafar: "I got a Disney's The Lion King DVD!" Perina: " " Cheyenne: " " Chisomo: " " Miriam: "Simba plush!" Saasa: " " Febian: " " Sonkwe: " " Nascimanto: "Cool! A Madagascar DVD!" Albertina: " " Mwenya: " " Silvestor: "Awesome, a stuffed lion plush!" Pangzenghui: David: "Yay! I got a zebra plush!" Shex: " " finds coal in his stocking Stephen: "Drat! I just got coal...." finds more coal plus a note that says "Stephen, you were so bad this year. You tortured your mommy, threw tantrums whenever things didn't go your way, punched, kicked, and bit people. Signed by Santa." in cursive Stephen: "Aw man! I want presents..." Time for the Vigintuplets from Denmark to Open Presents (the kids from Denmark hurry to the parlor) Time for the Vigintuplets from Belgium to Open Presents (The kids from Belguim hurry to the parlor) Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents Jola: "Och, nie! Nie podoba mi się węgiel....." (Translates to: "Oh, no! I don't like getting coal.....") Katarzyna: " " (Translates to: " ") Ola: "Ooh, how nice! A teddy bear!" finds a note that says in Polish "Jola, you were never good this year. You made fun of Kami for his illness, hurt your siblings, tortured your mommy and said very bad words. Signed by Święty Mikołaj." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Izel: "Amazing! Tengo un juguete de peluche Speedy Gonzales!" (Translates to: "Amazing! I got a Speedy Gonzales plush toy!") Chantico: "Oye, mamá, me dieron la una de Disney Tres Caballeros DVD!" (Translates to: "Hey, mom, I got a Disney's The Three Caballeros DVD!") Peggy: (translates to: Yipee!!! Look what I got for Christmas!!! Papan: "Ugh! Tengo carbón para la Navidad ..." (Translates to: "Ugh! I got coal for Christmas...") finds a note that says in Spanish "Papan, you have been so naughty this year. You tortured your mommy, hurt your siblings, and wrote down very bad words. Signed, Papá Noel." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Scott: "Yipee! I got a Scrooge McDuck plush!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Chile to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Uganda to Open Presents Derrick: "Dang it. I got coal....." Jonah: "Cool! I got a book about Africa." Kissa: " " Masani: "Ooh, lookit! It's a pretty necklace!" finds a note that says "Derrick, you have been anything but good this year. You talked back to your parents, bullied other children, planted stink bombs in the boys' locker room, refused to help your father with decorating the Christmas tree, told lies, destroyed your siblings' property, abused your toys, used bad language and you were also rude, disobedient and mean. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Marci: "Here's one for Mukut, one for Kuber, one present for Gandha, one for Sugandha, one for Kaksi, one for Shefali, one for Mahaki, one for Nikhat, one for Subash, one for Kaksi, one for Shushma, one for Sourabh, one for Parimal, one for Malini, one for Malika, one for Kakshi, one for Kami, one for Prem, one for Hardik and one for Abeer." Kami: "Look, mommy! I got Disney's The Jungle Book DVD! I also got an elephant plush!" Mukut: "It's the 2016 version of Disney's the Jungle Book on Blu Ray!" Shefali: Mahaki: Nikhat: Subash: a book about India! Shushma: a turban! Sourabh: A scarf! Parimal: Malini: Malika: Kakshi: A mango tree and a banana tree! Prem: An Indian rock Python plush! Abeer: The Jungle Book 2! Hardik: The Second Jungle Book! Sugandha: Kaksi: Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book! Kuber: "The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story!" Gandha: A mango tree! Time for the Vigintuplets from Ecuador to Open Presents Maria: "Awesome! Tengo una muñeca de felpa de Dora la Explorer!" (Translation: "Awesome! I got a Dora the Explorer plush doll!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Bangladesh to Open Presents (the kids race to the parlor for presents) Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Helen: "Check it out! I got a kiwi plush and a PB&J Otter finger puppet playset!" Gustav: "Coal....." finds a note that says "Gustav, you were a very naughty boy this Christmas. You screamed, threw toys at people, attacked your brothers and sisters, showed a lack of respect for the household, pushed others off the trampoline and said bad words. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from the Netherlands to Open Presents (The kids from the Netherlands wake up and hurry downstairs to the parlor) Time for the Vigintuplets from Switzerland to Open Presents (The kids from Switzerland wake up and scramble downstairs towards the parlor) Time for the Vigintuplets from Norway to Open Presents vigintuplets hurried up to check in their stockings Olaf: "Hurra! Jeg fikk en kul viking lue!" (Translation: "Hooray! I received a cool viking hat!") Asa: "Ikke rettferdig! Jeg fikk kull!" (Translation: "No fair! I just got coal!") vigintuplets hurried up to ope their presents finds a note that says in Norwegian "Asa, you were a very naughty girl this Christmas. You hurt your siblings, tortured your mommy and daddy, bullied other children and wrote very bad words on the walls. Signed by Julenissen" in cursive Birgette: "Hurra!" (Translation: Hurray!) Falki: " " (Translation: a book about Norway!) Endrid: " " (Translation: ) Rurik: " " (Translation: ) Gunnar: " " (Translation: ) Grip: " " (Translation: ) Rainer: " " (Translation: "Yay, yay! Olaf snowman plush!") Ragnar: " " (Translation: ) Thora: " " (Translation: Whoopee! I got Frozen playset!) Finna: " " (Translation: "Yes, I got Frozen Blu-ray!") Jorunn: " " (Translation: ) Valdis: " " (Translation: ) Svana: " " (Translation: ) Jora: " " (Translation: ) Fastny: " " (Translation: ) Hildigunn: " " (Translation: ) Jodis: " " (Translation: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna Dolls!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Bolivia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, John-Paul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank rush over to the tree Avril: "Sweet, an Adventure Time DVD gift set!" finds Demarco: "Lookit!" finds Emma-Lee: "Sweet!" finds Martin: "Sweet mother of Justin Bieber! Look at this!" finds Jo-Beth: "Cool!" John-Paul: "It's a book about Canada!" finds Julesa: "What do you know?" Karessa: "Could it be? Awesome, a Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers DVD set!" finds Hank: "What's this?" finds Gavin: "Awesome!" Justin: "A cute little beaver plush!" Gordy: "Sweet! I got a Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade DVD!" Adolph: "A few Rolie Polie Olie DVDs!" finds Kadim: "Cool!" finds Alannah: "What is this? Could it be? Yes, it is!" Elijah: "Hot dog, a Talespin DVD set!" Ebony: "Cool, my very own hockey stick!" Jody: "Awesome! I got a Disney Brother Bear DVD!" Celine: "Awwww.....I got coal......" Demarco Demarco: "Sweet mother of Avril Lavigne!" finds a note that says "Celine, you were the worst behaved of the family this year. You hurt your brothers and sisters, tortured your mommy and daddy, got kicked out of preschool, pushed other kids off the trampoline and disregarded the rules of crossing the street. Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Pinja: "Katso, äiti! Katso, isä! Sain Angry Birds pehmolelut!" (Translates to: "Look, mommy! Look, daddy! I got some Angry Birds plush toys!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Hungary to Open Presents Gábor: "Hé! Van egy Rubik-kocka!" (Translation: "Hey! I got a Rubik's cube!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Egypt to Open Presents Hosni: "نجاح باهر! حصلت على الجمل محشوة!" (Translation: "Wow! I got a stuffed camel!") Marik:"هيا، وطفل رضيع ... دعونا تبين لي ما كنت قد حصلت ... تبين لي ما كنت قد حصلت ... لغز أبو الهول!" (Translates to: "Come on, baby...let's show me what you've got...show me what you've got...a puzzle of the great Sphinx!") Cleopatra: "انظروا، الأم! أنا حصلت على فيلم دي في دي! أمير مصر!" (Translation: "Look, mommy! I got a movie DVD! The Prince of Egypt!") Amen and Echidna come downstairs Time for the Vigintuplets from Argentina to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Olivia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge, Mariano, Sirena, Sophia, Colin, and Cyrano hurry over to the tree Bazil: "Μεγάλη! Πήρα ένα βιβλίο για την ελληνική μυθολογία!" (Translation: "Great! I got a book about Greek mythology!") Lyris: "Φοβερό! Πήρα τον Ηρακλή ενός DVD Ντίσνεϊ!" (Translation: "Awesome! I got a Disney's Hercules DVD!") Delia: " " (Translation: " ") Kaylee: " " (Translation: "Sweet, a book about Greece") Nicole: " " (Translation: "Just what I've always wanted!") Lily: " " (Translation: "Yes! ") Alexander: " " (Translation: " ") Olivia: " " (Translation: " ") Denny: " " (Translation: "Yes! ") Kalonice: " " (Translation: " ") Kassandra: " " (Translation: " ") Lysander: " " (Translation: " ") Linus: " " (Translation: " ") Maurice: " " (Translation: " ") Madge: " " (Translation: " ") Mariano: " " (Translation: " ") Sirena: " " (Translation: " ") Sophia: " " (Translation: " ") Colin: " " (Translation: " ") Cyrano: " " (Translation: " ") Time for the Vigintuplets from England to Open Presents Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Thomas, James, Alfie, Harry, William, Alicia, Charlie and Caimbrie rush over to the tree Dennis: "A lump of coal?! Santa must be kidding!" Minty: "Yay! I got my very own Nutcracker doll! And he's very handsome, too!" Oliver: "Sweet, it's a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD!" Jacob: "Yeah! I got a Paddington Bear plush!" Gardenia: "What's this? Why, it's a cute little Pudsey Bear!" Violet: "My goodness, I got my very own cute little Pudsey Bear, Danger Mouse DVDs and Danger Mouse and Penfold plush toys." Joshua: "A Roman Gladiator dress-up set!" Aggie: "I got a Disney Peter Pan DVD!" Beatrix: "I got a Disney's Alice in Wonderland movie DVD!" Burrell: "Ridley's Flying Model Plane!" Fuchsia: "What is this? Why is a Disney's The Great Mouse Detective DVD!" Murgatroyd: "An otter plush!" Thomas: "I got a set of toy soldiers!" James: "Awesome! I got a Disney's 101 Dalmatians DVD!" Alfie: "A Harry Potter book set! Alright!" Harry: "What's this? Why, it's a Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD!" William: "OMG, lookit! I got The Great Muppet Caper DVD!" Alicia: "Lookit! I've got an Oliver DVD!" Charlie: "I got a Disney's Robin Hood DVD!" Caimbrie: "A build your own stonehedge kit! Cool!" finds a sack of coal plus a note that says "Dennis, your behavior this year was unacceptable. You swore, spat in people's faces, destroyed your little sister Catherine's Madeline costume, mocked your other siblings and daddy, said racist remarks towards your mommy, got kicked out of 5 schools and showed a complete lack of respect for the house. Signed by Santa" in cursive Dennis: Oh shiitake mushrooms! This is the worst Christmas ever! Marci: Well, you deserved coal this Christmas because Santa put you on his Naughty List. Time for the Vigintuplets from South Africa to Open Presents Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Marela, Butholezwe and Filemone rush into the parlor to the tree Aaliyah, Tau, Botle, Palesa, Nandi, Moshe, Marela, Filemone, Ayanda, open their present to find boxes and packages filled with lumps of coal plus a note from Santa saying, "Polo, Aaliyah, Nthofeela, Tau, Botle, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Banele, Palesa, Marela, Maletsatsi, Butholezwe, Fikile, Nandi, Molapo, Moshe, Merela, Filemone and Ayanda, you all were very naughty this year. You took drugs, stole stuff from stores, refused to help your mother with baking Christmas cookies, injured your Japanese vigintuplet siblings, destroyed your mother's car, refused to participate in singing Christmas songs, tormented your adoptive little sister Catherine and called her names, refused to help your father with decorating the Christmas tree, blurted out very bad words got kicked out of schools, argued with your adoptive parents and stayed out after curfew. Signed, Santa" in cursive and Aaliyah look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty, black lumps of coal Basetana: "A lump of coal?" Polo: "I got coal..." Aaliyah: "Yeah, me too." Tau: "So did I..." Botle: "Wha?? Coal?!" Palesa: "Coal and straw...where is my book about South Africa?!" Nandi: "That does it Fat Boy, you're going down!" Moshe: "What am I supposed to do with this lump of coal?" Marela: "It can't be." Filemone: "Coal?" Ayanda: "Aw, man...worst Christmas ever!" Moses: "Dude! This can't be! I got a lump of coal!" Marci: Well, guess what? You deserved it, didn't you? Palesa: "Guys, tomorrow is Kwaanza. At least we won't get coal for Kwaanza, right?" Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Miguel, Carlos, Gemma, Rico, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Beth, Javier, Tina, Antonio, Patricia, Raul, Aitana, Rubén, Candela and Sergio rush over to the tree Blanca: " " (Translation: " a book all about Spain!") Tina: " " (Translation: "I got Disney/Pixar Coco on blu ray") Miguel: " " (Translation: " ") Jordi: " " (Translation: " ") Julia: " " (Translation: " ") Javier: " " (Translation: " ") Antonio: " " (Translation: " ") Patricia: " " (Translation: " ") Raul: " " (Translation: " a Spanish guitar") Aitana: " " (Translation: " ") Rubén: " " (Translation: " ") Monica: "Mira, mamá! Es Dreamworks La ruta hacia El Dorado en DVD!" (Translation: "Look, mommy! It's Dreamworks The Road to El Dorado on DVD!") Silvia: "Mira, un traje de flamenca!" (Translation: "Look, a Flamenco costume!") Rico, Beth, Candela and Aaron find coal plus a note that says in Spanish "Gemma, Beth, Candela, Rico and Aaron, you five were horrible children this Christmas. You got in fights at school, were very rude to your parents, used foul language, and tossed Takao's Pokémon trading cards in the water during the boat ride. Signed by Papá Noel." in cursive Rico: " " (Translation: "Oh, no...not coal...") Candela: " " (Translation: "Worst Christmas ever...") Aaron: " " (Translation: "We got coal....") Gemma: "¡Quiero regalos de Mónica!" (Translation: "I WANT MONICA'S PRESENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!! Not this stupid coal!") Beth: "¡Quiero regalos de Tina!" (Translation: "I WANT TINA'S PRESENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!" It's not fair I got coal!) Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Paio, Jaio-Jie, Zhu, Hao, Yan-yan, Mulan and Mei-Lin hurry over to the tree Paio: Zhu: Fang: "Kung Fu Panda 3 on Blu Ray!" Kun: Ming-Hoa: Zhong: Jiao-Jie: Mulan: "I got coal..." Yan-yan: "Me too..." Da-Xia: Snowboots, a red scarf, a pair of mittens, a hat..l Kun: a book all about China! Marci: "Probably because you deserved it, huh?" Xiaoping: "Oh no, I got coal too..." Mei-Lin: "Oh, how nice. A beautiful porcelain doll and a Kai-Lan TY Beanie Baby!" Xi-Wang: "Sweet, a panda bear toy!" Kong: Kang: "Kung-Fu Panda 2 on blu Ray!" Ling: "Well, what do you know? A paper fan!" Xin: Jing-Wei: "Awesome, a Kung-Fu Panda DVD!" finds more coal plus a note in Chinese which reads, "Mulan, Yan-yan and Xiaoping, you three were anything but good this year. You tortured your North and South Korean adoptive siblings, always wanted nothing but rice, said bad words, hit your adoptive mother, screamed and shouted rude things. Better luck next year. Signed Santa Claus." Hao: "Cool, I got a Disney's Mulan DVD!" Li-Ming: Kung fu panda 2! Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena rush over to the tree Nadine: "Посмотрите на это! Это Анастасия DVD фильма!" (Translates to: "Look at this! It's an Anastasia movie DVD!") Anya: "В России, 25 декабря является неофициальным праздником. Но мы имеем Канун нового года, плюс Babouschka - один из новых российских дающих подарка, которые посещают российских детей 5-ого января, Канун Крещения, Банкет этих Трех Королей." (translates to: "In Russia, December 25 is an unofficial holiday. But we have New Year's Eve, plus Babouschka is one of the new Russian gift-givers who visit Russian children on January 5th, the Eve of Epiphany, the Feast of the Three Kings.") Time for the Vigintuplets from Iceland to Open Presents (The kids from Iceland hurry downstairs to the parlor) Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents Vixen, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Zaya, Rhythm, Zarish, Sowmya, Cody, Reggae, Bindi, Chameleon, Shanu, Tobias and Suja hurry over to the tree Ellora: "Crickey, it's a Disney's The Rescuers Down Under DVD, mate!" Zarish: "A Ferngully: The Last Rainforest DVD!" Sowmya: "A crocodile plush!" Shanu: "Crikey, mate! I got a book about Australia! It's very neat!" Tobias: I can't wait to see what I got....Crikey! Suja: "A Finding Nemo Blu-Ray!" Reggae: "Awesome, mate! I got a toy boomerang!" Cody: "Crikey, mate! I got a toy koala plush!" Rasta: "Oh, wow! Mates, I got an Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg VHS!" Tabrez: Runee: Chameleon: "Lookit here, mates! I got a stuffed kangaroo!" Vixen: "Bummer, mate...I got coal....." Fadumo: "Wow, just coal, mate......." Areeba: Aace: Zaya: Bindi: "What's this, mate? It must be a dingo plush!" Rhythm: "A Mary-Kate and Ashley movie on DVD, mate! Our Lips Are Sealed." Guransh: a new hat and Vixen find a note from Santa saying, "Fadumo and Vixen, you girls have been anything but good this Christmas. You tortured your mommy, said bad words, hurt your sister Bindi, bullied other children, threw stones at the birds, and were very cruel to animals. Signed Santa." in cursive December 26: First night of Kwanzaa (The vigintuplets from Zambia, Ghana, Uganda, Kenya and South Africa gather together for Kwanzaa) Moses: Kwaanza is my favorite time of the year. When me and my siblings came to this family, we introduced the Kwanzaa, a holiday which celebrates our African American culture. December 27: second night of Kwanzaa December 28: third night of Kwanzaa December 29: forth night of Kwanzaa December 30: fifth night of kwaanza December 31: New Years Eve and sixth night of Kwanzaa Nicole: "Then, it was New Year's Eve and the sixth night of Kwanzaa." Aaliyah: Tonight is the sixth day of Kwanzaa. Matthew: "What year is next, can you guess?" Bindi: "2034." Marci: "That's correct." cut to: Moses: "Guys! We're outta here! We shall celebrate the New Year by going to the mall to steal stuff and party at my friend's house!" Matthew: "Not so fast." Moses: "Shut up!" Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone all escape and enter their party limo Dintle: "That's right, Moses! We are all outta here on the sixth night of Kwanzaa!" jams the key in to start the car and drive away into the twilight to: James, Minty and Violet snuggled up together to: Moses and his other vigintuplet siblings from South Africa drive by at Moses' friend's house Moses: "We're here! Let's have a party! Everyone outta the pool!" Banele: "Come on, dudes!" Mareka: "Awesome! We teens are gonna party like it's 1999, oh wait, I mean 2033!" Moses' friend James: "Hey, guys! We are going to the mall shortly to shoplift things and have a party afterwards." Nandi: "Cool! Let's do it!" cut to: mall is closed party limo drives by Moses: "GOD damn IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE! THE MALL IS CLOSED?! YOU GOTTA BE shitING ME!" cut to: Marci: "Kids, here are some decorations, hats, and noisemakers for New Year's Eve." 2033 becomes 2034 is twirling her noisemaker around begins falling asleep Chameleon: "Wake up Bindi. You don't wanna miss the ball drop, do you, mate?" Bindi: "I'm sorry, It's so bloody hard to stay awake." Matthew: "2034 is getting closer! It will start in 10 minutes!" Catherine: "En 10 minutes? Nous devrions mettre tout le monde ici pour voir tomber le ballon, mais pas les mauvais!" (Translation: "In 10 minutes? We should get everyone here to see the ball drop, but not the bad ones!") cut to: South African vigintuplets are having a party at Moses' friend, James' house is blowing through a party horn with her mouth James: "Hey, I have vodka bottles. Wanna try some?" Polo: "Sure! We are gonna get high on alcohol!" James: "Have a go!" pulls out 50 bottles of vodka and he and the South African vigintuplets consume some Polo: (slurring) "Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenks.............Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeemsss."(Translates to: "Thanks, James.") James: (slurring) "Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......Wulkooooooommmm.......giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizeeeeeeeeee." (Translates to: "Your welcome, guys.") cut to: Matthew: "They're counting down soon! We have only 2 minutes until 2034!" cut to: South African vigintuplets and Moses' friend James shoot fireworks on the ground, causing a large fire by accident Moses: "Run, people! We don't wanna get burned!" fire quickly spreads to the right burning another home Owner of home that is set on fire: (driving in to see her house is on fire) "Oh, my lord!" (Calls the fire department) cut to: Everyone (minus the South African vigintuplets and the babies in the Cap Family together along with the speaker on TV in a 2033 New Year's Eve program with the ones born from non-English speaking countries saying the phrase in their language): "5........4.......3......2......1......HAPPY NEW YEAR!" in the Cap Family house begin blowing their party horns and twirling noisemakers while cheering Nicole: "As soon as the New Year began, the phone immediately rang." phone rings, interrupting the cheering Marci: "I'll get it." gets the phone Marci: "Hello? Who is this calling, please?" Policeman calling: (speaks gibberish) (Translates to: "Hey, this is the police. I have noticed a large fire burning one home.") Marci: "Anything else?" Policeman: (speaking gibberish) (Translates to: "They also got into alcohol.") Marci: "What should I do for this?" to: Catherine is fast asleep and tucked into bed Matthew: "Good night, Catherine." Cut to: Policeman: (speaking gibberish) (Translates to: "You should let us arrive to take care of it.") Marci: "OK, thanks. Goodbye." to: Police arrive at Moses' friend James' house Moses: "The cops! Let's get out of here!" Policeman: "ALL OF YOU! Freeze! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR CURFEW VIOLATIONS, SETTING PROPERTY ON FIRE AND USING ALCOHOL UNDER THE AGE OF 21!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE!!" Botle: "HOLY shit!" Aaliyah: "It was an accident, officer! The fire was an accident!" Policewoman: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in the court of law." to: Mei-Lin being tucked into bed by Marci yawns and falls asleep January 1: New Year's Day/Seventh and final day of Kwaanza Aaliyah: Great. Here we are on the new year and the last day of Kwanzaa, in the New York City jail cell. Mom and Dad are so totally going to kill us. January 2 January 3 January 4 January 5, the eve of Epiphany Nicole: "In juvenile court, the South African vigintuplets were each given 500 hours of community service due to the New Year's Eve incident they caused. They had to pick up trash and clean up the grafitti at a local park." (the Russian vigintuplets are excited because they are anxiously waiting for Babouschka to bring them gifts on the eve of Epiphany, or the Feast of the Three Kings) January 6 Miguel: "El papá Noel entrega regalos sino también durante la mañana del 6 de enero los Tres Reyes, los Reyes Magos, también traer regalos para los niños." (translates to: "Papa Noel delivers gifts but also on the morning of January 6th the Three Kings, los Reyes Magos, also bring gifts for the children.") January 7 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Hanukkah Transcripts